This is the end for you, Ike
by Ipwnedanoobonce
Summary: Ganondorf has a lust for blood and has sabotaged the arena technology. Will Ike be able to save the day?
1. This is the end for you, Ike

I'm only a foot away but I could hear his bones crack.

That ear piercing scream indicated he was in so much pain.

The poor angel fell to the ground in defeat. Ganondorf just stood there, smirking victoriously, whilst his eyes locked onto mine. His gaze scared me to the core, and it felt as though my soul fled my body.

"_Prepare yourself, _Ike." He said in a mocking tone. "For I may not spare your life like this worthless boy begged for," He kicked Pit's side, causing the young angel to groan. "Unless, you do the same as he did. His pleas, his cries, his screams, they were all music to my ears as I treated him like my punching bag." I gritted my teeth and gripped Ragnell tightly.

"Shut up!" I barked as I ran towards Ganondorf and attempted to cut his body in two. Though as slow as he may be, his dodges were faster than my sword. I stopped to regain control before I could fall over. He was behind me. I couldn't do anything. Ganondorf's boot hit my back like a dozen lances stabbing me all at once. I coughed up blood and fell to the ground. It hurt like hell.

"Worthless mercenary. You can't even put up a fight, so why are you even here? Answer me this: Would you rather I leave you here to die a slow, miserable, painful death whilst I laugh and simply watch, or would you prefer I just kill you here and now to take you away from this misery of yours?" I shook my head, but no words were coming out.

"No? No what? Speak up Ike!" He commanded. I slowly stand up, using Ragnell for support.

"None of those will be necessary, Ganon, because I will not be dying today…" Once I'm up on both feet, I look at him and wipe my lip, fully ready for battle.

"Hah. You don't know what you're getting yourself into."

"Throw whatever you want at me. I can handle it." And so it began.

The battle was gruesome. The entire battlefield stage was covered in blood, skid marks, and ripped pieces of clothing. Though a lot of it was mostly mine, Ganondorf barley had a scratch on him!

"Aether!" I yelled as I brought Ganondorf up to the sky, then hit him back down.

"You're good. But not as good as me!" He said as he choked me with the purple dark magic, the explosion came, causing me to fall to the ground. He picked me up once more, and I struggled to break free from his grip.

"Give up?"

_**Yes…**_

"Never." He chuckled.

"If I wanted to, I could just throw you off of the edge and make sure you continuously fall into a bottomless black pit. I won't do that though."

"And why not?"

"I want to kill you with my bare hands." His grip around my neck got tighter and tighter. He was making it impossible to breathe.

My vision is fading; my heart rate is slowing down. I want to go to sleep. I want an eternal rest. Huh. I wonder who I'll see in Heaven. Or Hell, whichever I'm destined for. My eyes are closing and I see a light, a hand stretched out to guide me. It's probably Palutena. I grab the hand, look back and wave goodbye to my family, and friends, new and old. Good luck to you all.

_**Goodbye everyone…**_


	2. I can't do it

The moment I first lay eyes on him, I knew he was insane.

The first time I fought him, I knew he was **blood thirsty**.

This first time he tried to kill me, I knew he _snapped_.

I don't know what made him go crazy. In fact, no one did. All I know is that we lost one of our most respected fighters on that tragic day… trying to help me_._

I guess this is like the incident everyone mentioned in the very beginning a few months ago. Ganondorf's two thousand and two murder rampage. He was the reason they had to send everyone home and start up again back in two thousand and eight. If he killed five people, why bring him back? No one knows what went on in the hands head… or… wrist at the time, but surely now he knows to stop this odd obsession of his. At least, I hope so.

"GO!" Master Hand's voice boomed through the stadium intercom. Surely anyone would think that this was a normal match at the Battlefield. Anyone would think that this was a match you could get a few scratches from. Nothing too major, but boy everyone was wrong. We each had a stock of two… At least, I think we did. There are still some small gaps in my memory…

The battle ended quickly for Luigi. He didn't even get a chance to stand up because Ganondorf was always waiting for him by the edge. Though something's not quite right. Something is off…

_What is it…?_ I sat there pondering whilst flapping my wings deep in thought. Then it hit me. Literally. Ganondorf's kick sent me halfway across the stage and almost fell off of the edge. The protection shields weren't on. That's why Luigi died so quickly! Now's no time for that. I need to leave the battle to tell Master Hand.

"Pit! Did you notice it too?" Ike yelled from the other side of the stage as he put pressure on some scratch marks he had.

"I did! We have to leave to tell Master Hand! Luigi could be in some serious danger!" I yelled back to him as I repeatedly pressed the 'Emergency Escape'. It wasn't working. Why wasn't it working?

"There's no use in that. It won't help. Ike over there tried it already." A voice was closer now. I looked up and noticed Ganondorf in front of me. I wanted to scream. I tried to scream. I couldn't scream. My mouth was open but no sounds or words had left from it. All I could do was look at the hog-like man with my mouth agape. Ganondorf smirked. "Let's just see how the rest of this 'title match' plays out, shall we?"

_Dear Gods please help me… _I prayed. Dodges and arrows and the mirror shield were all I could think of using and they were of no help at all. I didn't want to split my bow in two and risk cutting myself. Every dodge I did, he counter dodged. Every arrow I used, he ducked. And he didn't have anything my mirror shield could reflect… I stood there trying to think of a way to attack him without him killing me. Suddenly I felt like I was pushed back and onto the ground.

"Agh!" I groaned from falling backwards and onto my wings. It hurt so much that it makes me wonder how I'm able to sleep at night.

"How come you're not moving, Pit? Fight like this is an actual match! Fight like there is nothing wrong… Fight like your _life_ depends on it." If my life did depend on this how can I do it without screwing up?

"Pit! Be careful!" Ike yelled as he warned me about Ganondorf, who was in front of me, ready to push my face in with that giant size twelve looking shoe. I quickly dodged behind him. Bad move. Ganondorf elbowed me in the back and I fell forward. Suddenly I feel so much pressure weighing down on me.

_For Palutena. For Palutena. For Palutena. For Palutena. _I repeated in my head over and over whilst clenching my palms, gritting my teeth and tightly keeping my eyes closed.

"Get up and fight!" He screamed at me whilst kicking my ribs. Then I screamed and then clenched them in pain.

"I…I can't…" I whispered shakily with my voice starting to crack.

"You can't? Why can't you?"

"It hurts too much."

"Oh dear, I'm terribly sorry. Let me help you concentrate on the pain in a different place." He picked up my arm and examined it. "You've a nice arm, and such lovely skin. It'd be a shame if anything bad happens to it." He whispered. I was so scared as to what was going to happen next, and I should have been. He bent my arm backward and snapped it. "There. Now get up."

"I can't." I replied bluntly, my voice still cracked. I was crying. I've never been in so much pain before.

"Fine. I'll do it." He picked me up and threw me onto the ground that everything may have broken. He picked me up once more. I'm not breathing properly and my eyes are squinting. He notices this and drop me to the ground.

_**Everything went black.**_


	3. The urge to kill

_Okay, so if I remember correctly, Snake said the blue wire are the speakers and stage intercoms, red are the televisions for the people that can't make it to the bleachers, green is the emergency escape, and now where is the yellow…Aha! There it is. _All four wires were pulled into a row and…

**Snip!**

_And yellow are the protective shields…_

"Perfect." I whispered whilst dragging myself from underneath the control panel and put the cover on top of the opening. I brushed my clothes off from any dust that may have been on the ground. I have to erase _all_ of my tracks. No one must know I was in this room just now.

"And in about one minute, Master hand will call me and three other people to a match. And there I can satisfy my urge to** kill.**"

"_Free for all at Battlefield, with Zero Items. Fighters are: Ganondorf, Luigi, Pit and Ike. Be at your positions in five minutes."_

"Right on time." I said under my breath before discreetly shutting the control panel door and walking towards the stage doors. Moments later, three other people had joined me side by side. My victims. The Hell will begin shortly.

Luigi was the easiest to dispose of first; he's not the greatest fighter in the world. And for some odd reason, Pit was daydreaming. Not moving at all, except for his wings lightly flapping. He too, should be fairly easy to defeat. But then there was Ike. A very strong swordsman, slightly faster than me and if he notices something wrong, he's most certainly going to try to solve it and help out his friends. Then again, that's what everyone does here but me and Bowser. And in the first ten minutes, Pit and Luigi were out. All that's left is that two-cent mercenary.

_Stupid, stupid boy. Thinking he can take on me, the almighty Ganondorf? Hah! What a waste of time_. I threw the angel to the ground so hard his bones cracked. Ike just stared at me with his wide sapphire eyes like a scared, lost puppy.

_I hate puppies._

"Weak." I whispered whilst I looked down at Pit's body and smirked. I looked back up to Ike then spoke.

"Prepare yourself, Ike. For I may not spare your life like this worthless boy begged for." I kicked Pit in the ribs causing him to scream out in pain. "Unless you do the same as he did. His pleas, his screams, his cries. They were all music to my ears as I treated him like my punching bag."

"Shut up!" Ike yelled before he started running for me. I dodged his attack before he was even near me. He was just too slow. He had his back turned and his guard was down so I found this the perfect opportunity to kick him down to the ground. He coughed up a bit of blood into his gloved hand, but I honestly couldn't care less. Someone has to die today, or else I wouldn't have fulfilled my needs.

"Worthless mercenary. You can't even put up a fight, so why are you even here? Answer me this: Would you rather I leave you here to die slow, miserable, painful death whilst I laugh and simply watch, or would you prefer I just kill you here and now to take you away from this misery of yours?" I noticed he was shaking his head as he began to stand up using his sword thing for support. He wasn't fully answering my question. "No? No what? Speak up Ike!"

"None of those will be necessary, Ganon. Because I will not be dying today…" He's finally up on both feet and there he's staring me dead in the eyes.

Grinning, I said, "Hah. You don't know what you're getting yourself into."

"Throw whatever you want at me. I can handle it." And those words made me feel like the happiest person in the world. Whatever I want?

_Prepare to die, Ike._

He's strong willed. No matter how many times he'd get wounded, he'd jump right back up and run at me for more. Cloth was ripped, blood was pouring out from wounds, and skid marks were being made on the ground from our shoes. When he's mad, he has such amazing power. Though it's nothing compared to mine.

"Aether!" Ike yelled whilst he used his sword to bring me up to the sky, then pummel me back to the ground.

"You're good. But not as good as me!" I said before I got up from the ground and used my dark magic to pick Ike up and create and explosion, causing him to fall to the ground. I bent down and picked him up by his neck. Not too gently but, not too rough. I want to make this moment last. Ike struggled to break free from my grip.

"Give up?" I asked him as I smiled victoriously.

"Never." He replied aggressively. Looking in his eyes, I can tell he's lying. He wants to end this so he can run back to his world to his younger sister. I chuckled.

"If I wanted to, I could just throw you off of the edge and make sure you continuously fall into a bottomless black pit. I won't do that though." Surprise came across Ike's façade.

"And why not?"

"I want to kill you with my bare hands." I told him whilst the grip around his neck slowly started getting tighter and tighter. It would have been physically impossible to have been able to breathe. His struggles are slowly stopping and his eyes are beginning to look a little hazy. Once he stops completely I drop him to the ground and lift up his wrist to check a pulse.

_**There was nothing.**_


End file.
